Unexpected Guests
by half-human
Summary: Cross-over fic. FarscapeST:Voyager John and the crew of Moya get an unexpected visit from the crew of the other Odyssey-like scifi series.
1. Default Chapter

Unexpected Guests 

Author: HalfHuman

Title: Unexpected Guests

Summary: The Star Trek Voyager universe meets the Farscape universe. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or Farscape, I am merely toying with the characters, whom aren't mine. The story however, is mine. Please R/R.

Author's Note: I tried at first to make this fic so that anyone could read it, but I couldn't do that. So if you are not thoroughly "enlightened" with the world of Voyager or Farscape, I strongly suggest that you don't read this fic-you will undoubtedly be lost. 

Chapter 1   
  
The DRDs were swerving around, bumping into each other, frantically trying to execute their orders, but with no success.   
  
"What's going on? Pilot are you there?" D'Argo asked, his stentorian voice ringing through the bridge of the leviathan Moya.   
  
"Yes, Pilot, I'm here. It appears that the DRDs are malfunctioning. I have been trying to analyze their systems, but I can't even communicate with them. I've tried giving them orders but their systems-   
  
"Have gone haywire," John Crichton cut in. "Pilot, what about that nebula we are heading towards. What is it composed of? Something must be affecting the lil' guys." The large view screen on the bridge of Moya held a massive gaseous anomaly, with swirls of violet and gray hues.   
  
"Crichton, Moya's sensors are picking up a strong ion field surrounding the nebula, it seems to be composed of elements Moya has never encountered. In fact, her systems doesn't even recognize them." John found Moya's analysis interesting, but he wasn't too unwary or comfortable with it.   
  
"Pilot, I'm not really feeling the mystery surrounding this thing, can you see if you detect any signs of life…knowing are luck, that thing is planning to swallow us up," John said sarcastically. Pilot complied immediately.   
  
"Sorry John, Moya's systems detect no signs of life." Pilot responded.   
  
"Well are there any other systems being affected by the nebula, because if its only the DRDs lets get the hell out of here." John walked away from the view screen that displayed the mysterious nebula before him and exited the command center.   
  
"Crichton, I believe all systems are performing properly and Moya is able to Star Burst. I have the coordinates you and the rest agreed on. Do you wish her to commence?" Pilot asked politely.   
  
"Hold on cowboy, I have to consult with the others." John said out loud as he headed down a corridor to his bunk. "Hey, guys" he said, his communicator set so that the entire crew could hear, "Moya's up for Star Burst, how about we get our asses out of here?" John waited for replies.   
  
"That would be fine," he heard Aeryn's cool voice answer.   
  
"Go ahead," he heard D'Argo, then "Yeah," from Chiana. John waited for Rygel's response.   
  
"Sparky?" John called.   
  
"Oh go on with the bloody thing! Interrupting my dinnertime...such disrespect!" Rygel responded after a few moments. John just smiled to himself and called out to Pilot.   
  
"Pilot, get us out of here."   
  
--   
  
Aeryn was in the cargo bay where her training equipment was located. She had been exercising the entire day and decided to sit down while Moya began to Star Burst. She felt the familiar jolt of Moya and then all of a sudden it came to a halt prematurely. The ship then shook violently for a few seconds and Aeryn knew something wasn't right. "Pilot, what just happened?" she asked immediately.   
  
"I'm not quite sure Officer Sun, but…wait sensors are picking something up. The nebula, something is happening. It's-"   
  
"Pilot! No more, I going to the command center, get John and rest up there."   
  
--   
  
"What the frell just happened?" Chiana asked just as Aeryn stepped into the command center. John, D'Argo and the rest were already there.   
  
"Moya's Star Burst just halted. It appears that the energy Moya usually uses for Star Burst was…absorbed by the nebula. I am not sure why this has occurred."   
  
"Ok, so I guess the nebula didn't only mess around with the DRDs. So what, we wait? What can we do? How can we-" John stopped in mid-sentence. He looked at the view screen where he saw the nebula start to flux and its swirls of gasses shift. "Pilot…" John asked slowly, "what the hell is happening?"   
  
"Moya's sensors are picking up all kinds of signatures, as you say Crichton, the sensors have gone haywire," Pilot responded quickly. The crew of Moya watched in awe as before them on the view screen amongst the swirls of the nebula an opening began to form. "Moya is picking up something now…it seems as if there is a vessel coming through the opening in the nebula. However, I can't access Moya's other systems. We can't move. The rift forming is interfering with Moya's systems." Everyone tensed up and simply watched as something began to emerge itself from the massive hole in the nebula.   
  
"This isn't good," Chiana whispered nervously.   
  
--   
  
"You must be kidding me," John yelled, his arms flaying in the air, as he recognized the ship that emerged from the nebula instantly. The rest of Moya's crew looked at him confused. "I-"   
  
"They are hailing us," Pilot cut in. The view of screen changed from the display of the ship to a petite woman sitting on a comfortable looking chair. Her hair was an auburn color and she wore it short and bobbed. Her eyes were brown and intense. She hardly hesitated when she looked toward Chiana, D'Argo, and Rygel.   
  
"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. It appears that our sensors are unfamiliar with this space and I ask for assistance. We are simply explorers, we mean no harm, please help us if you can."   
  
"Ha! You must be kidding me!" John yelled at Janeway.   
  
"Excuse me?" Janeway asked, slightly annoyed. "Are you the human on board our sensors have picked up? Perhaps you would like to come aboard or vice versa."   
  
"This is insane! You are NOT real!" John yelled flinging his arms.   
  
"Excuse me, I am as real as it can get. Now if you are the one playing a trick on us…Q, I implore you to stop, we barely escaped that Borg cube. I don't need to hear this nonsense."   
  
"No, I'm not Q, I'm not that annoying," John spat, while the rest of Moya's crew looked at him as if he were insane.   
  
"I'm sorry…Captain Janeway," Aeryn stepped forward. "Crichton…he's…a special case," she said smiling.   
  
"Aeryn, this isn't real," John pleaded.   
  
"If there is a problem, let us come aboard and discuss the situation, I simply want some directions," Janeway offered.   
  
"Ha! Alright, I'll play along," John told Janeway, "but let us come aboard your ship Captain."   
  
Janeway looked at him slyly and then responded, "fine, but I won't tolerate any outbursts from you. If you can't handle that, please send another crew member."   
  
"I'll set up the prowler," Aeryn offered, obviously intending on boarding Voyager.   
  
"No need," John said coolly with a smile. "Captian Janeway, Federation officer," he said sarcastically, "please beam this lady here and I aboard." Aeryn looked at John strangely, and Janeway did as well in response to his tone of voice.   
  
"Very well," Janeway said.   
  
"Yeah, lets see the load of dren they really are, there's no such thing as-"   
  
Suddenly John and Aeryn were encompassed by shimmering light. D'Argo and Rygel and Chiana stared in wonder while slowly John and Aeryn dematerialized off of Moya.   
  
--   
  
"What the frell?" Aeryn asked as she reappeared in a small room. She quickly grabbed her weapon from her side and aimed it at two men in front of her.   
  
"Oh my. I… can't believe this," John whispered in disbelief.   
  
"I'm Chakotay," a tall man with dark features greeted. John was still stunned, but the beaming experienced made him serious.   
  
"I know," was all John said.   
  
--   
  
"So your telling me that my ship, my crew, the Federation- everything that is real to me are forms of entertainment to you?" Janeway asked in disbelief. She was in her ready room with John and Aeryn, Chakotay standing at her side.   
  
"Ok, sorry I blew up like that earlier, but I'm telling you the truth. You, your entire universe, its not real. You are Captian Kathryn Janeway and he's your first officer Chakotay," John said pointing at the man beside Janeway. "Your crew and his crew," John again referring to Chakotay, "got stranded in the Delta Quadrant, aren't I right?" Janeway looked up to Chakotay, and then back at John.   
  
"You could have looked that up, and besides, your name, John Crichton, we looked it up. There is no documentation of a John Crichton." Janeway said.   
  
"That's because your universe is made up, you don't exists!" John said trying to make Janeway understand.   
  
"Excuse you, how do I know that your universe is 'real'? What's your story? What gives you the right to just say we are a form of entertainment, that we are nonexistent? What explanation do you have for my being here? Can't you see, I am flesh and blood, no lies!" Janeway exclaimed. John remained silent for a while and then Aeryn spoke up.   
  
"Well, I am utterly lost here. I have no clue as to what he is talking about. I am just surprised to have met other humans and for what I can tell, you are as real as John or I." John sighed. Chakotay looked at him irritably.   
  
"What makes you think that YOU aren't some form of entertainment? That you and your universe aren't made up?" Chakotay asked John, who remained silent, shaking his head in disbelief.   
  
"Well, honestly, I don't care for this 'who is real' dren, I just want to trade our information for some supplies," Aeryn said coolly, cutting the silence that hung heavy in the room.   
  
"I agree, but we already know that we are possibly…in a different universe-God! That sounds so absurd, what has Seven reported from Astro-metrics?" Chakotay asked rubbing his head.   
  
"She has found no recognizable celestial objects or anomalies." Janeway said picking up her coffee and taking a sip. Chakotay suddenly looked at John and headed to a computer terminal. After punching in names and dates, he looked up.   
  
"Captain, I have found a discarded theory of universes. I remember reading about it, at how absurd and proof less it was-mere theory."   
  
"Go ahead Chakotay," Janeway told her number one.   
  
"Well, recalling the famous, 'I think therefore, I am,' a similar philosophy was thought up by a philosopher in the early 21th century. She claimed that everything that our minds make up, like monsters when we are young, fantasies, etc. all come into existence, but in a different universe."   
  
"So you're basically saying that ideas materialize into reality but in different universes." Janeway clarified. John looked as if he were struck with something. "So you see," Janeway continued, " You and your universe, just like mine, might very well be some fantasy. Honestly, I am blown away by this theory and I just want to get home." At that, John looked up at her, and understood.   
  
"Same here," he whispered softly. He cleared his throat, and then continued, "Fine, alright, suppose this bizarre theory is correct and there are an infinite amount of universes- why is it that it happened to be our universes that collided or whatever you want to call it?"   
  
"Well, from what you said earlier and considering your circumstances Crichton, your quest for Earth is strikingly similar to theirs," Aeryn suggested. "Perhaps the similar circumstances and spatial anomalies encountered by both Moya and Captain Janeway's ship brought us together."   
  
"The nebula," Janeway and John said, almost in unison.   
  
"This is sooo insane…" John whispered to himself and then, "Ok, I know you guys have been going through hell in the Delta Quadrant and that this situation of appearing in my universe has made your lives even worse…I'm offering to help you find your way home-at least back to your universe." Janeway looked at the young man before her and studied his facial features.   
  
"Thank you," she said after a few moments, "I'll brief my senior officers on the current situation. I'll see you in two hours, here." John nodded and looked at Aeryn who looked slightly confused.   
  
"Two arns," John told Aeryn, understanding her reason for confusion. "This is going to be interesting," John thought out loud as he headed out of Janeway's Ready Room.   
  
To be continued...   
  
Please give feedback! It would be greatly appreciated. This is my first Voyager fic and my first Farscape fic, be nice! :) cut me some slack! 


	2. 2

Author: HalfHuman

Title: Unexpected Guests

Summary: The Star Trek Voyager universe meets the Farscape universe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or Farscape, I am merely toying with the characters, which aren't mine. However, the story is mine. Please R/R.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Theres a lot of cursing in this fic, but its in "Farscape lingo" so I guess it doesn't really count. In this chapter I kinda changed the language a lil bit and the dialogue in order to make it seem more real, specifically with John. Its kinda funny. Tell me what you think of it. Also, I can so relate to the obsession over Aeryn/John and B'Elanna! She is my favorite Trek character. (im not such a big Paris fan, i only like him cuz he's involved with Torres) Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 2   
  
With all of the crazy dren Crichton had encountered in the UTs, and because he didn't see any threat, he decided to shed all doubts that Janeway and her posse were set on mind frelling him. An arn had passed since John's last meeting with Janeway, and John had brought aboard Chiana, D'Argo, and Rygel. None refused to stay on Moya, especially Rygel, who was particularly interested in the replicators John told him were on Voyager.   
  
"All-righty," John sighed as he entered the mess hall with his little gang. Janeway had noted that her senior staff, in addition to John's crewmates wouldn't fit too comfortably in her ready room. She decided to shut the mess hall for a couple of hours and hold the meeting there. John and Aeryn and the rest sat down on one side of a long table, which seemed to be put together from several other small ones. Janeway and Chokotay and the rest of the senior staff sat opposite to John and his crew. "Ok, well…let me introduce myself," John began. "I'm John Crichton, as you may already know- human, and with the worst luck in _this_ universe, may I add. This lovely lady beside me," John gestured to his right, "is Aeryn Sun, but don't be fooled, she's not human, nope, she's sabacean. Just think of them as human wanna-bes." Janeway looked at him frowning, and John noticed only two of Janeway's people smiling at his joke. "The huge guy with the tentacles things is D'Argo, he's my right hand man. The gray chick is Chiana and the little dude that looks like some demented puppet is Rygel." Janeway nodded and then began to introduce herself and her crew.   
  
"Yes, well you already know that I'm Kathryn Janeway, this is my first officer Chakotay," Janeway turned left to address whom she was speaking of, she then continued, "next to him is-"   
  
"Is B'Elanna Torres," John interrupted, "sorry, but I had a slight crush on you," John said nonchalantly to the half-klingon half-human Chief Engineer. Torres frowned at him, and John continued, "See, you gotta love that face…and you are Tom Paris," John pointed toward Voyager's pilot, "and you're Harry Kim, an ensign who somehow always ends up at the senior staff meetings." The young ensign blushed and looked down. "You're Tuvok," John pointed at the Vulcan Chief of Security officer. "And you," John said, pointing at a petite blonde at the end of the long table, "the one every guy goes head over heals for, your Seven of Nine, the ex-Borg. Just to let you know, I was always a Torres guy."   
  
"Excuse me," Janeway interrupted. John turned to her and quickly apologized.   
  
"Sorry, that was kind of irrelevant, but you don't know how many guys go googoo-gaagaa over Seven, its ridiculous, she boosted up your ratings." John paused as he saw every pair of eyes look at him as if he were the only alien in the room, then he got serious, "sorry."   
  
--   
  
"Crichton, we should begin by cross-referencing your ships' diagnostics and sensor record with Voyager's. We need to find out exactly what happened before we attempt anything." Janeway stated firmly. Her brow was low and her face wrought with worry, yet her eyes never wavered from Crichton's as she spoke. "We understand your ship is…unique and we would like to have your ship's…expert help us with compiling the necessary information. Seven," Janeway gestured to the ex-Borg, and the woman stood and headed to a panel against the wall near her. She pressed several buttons on the panel and the display screen illuminated an image of what looked like the nebula just outside of Voyager's hull.   
  
"This is a simulation of the nebula, and here," the woman pointed at a spot in the nebula, "is the trans-universal rift."   
  
"Nice name," John muttered to himself. Seven proceeded by enhancing the image to where the rift lay.   
  
"The anomaly seems to have formed by the reaction of the nebula's ionic field, Voyager's warp core chemical composition, and several unknown compounds and elements." Seven returned to her seat.   
  
"I've examined the events before Voyager was pulled through the vortex," Lt. Torres spoke up, "Sensors picked up strange readings from the nebula, and when the order was given to go to warp, the warp drive failed. A draining of power from the warp nacelles was detected. That is when the sensors suggest the rift coalesced in the nebula and Voyager was pulled through. What we need to know now, is what those other elements Seven mentioned were." Everyone stood silent, except Rygel who had a mischievous smile on his face and was mumbling to himself, while rubbing his palms together vigorously.   
  
"Moya," John spat. "It's the other part of the equation. While you might call them the unknowns, the elements are no doubt from the energy extracted from Moya's Star Burst. I thought we were suppose to cross-reference our information?" John turned to Janeway.   
  
"We wanted to briefly inform you of our findings," Janeway answered.   
  
"Well, obviously we've wasted time here, I'll have Pilot send us Moya's sensor database. You guys need less talk and more action." John got up, walked to the nearest window, and contacted Pilot. Janeway looked confused, along with the rest of her crew.   
  
"Moya is the name of our ship. Pilot is …the pilot," Aeryn offered coolly.   
  
--   
  
"That wasn't hard, was it?" John asked Lt. Torres and Seven after several long hours in Astro-metrics. Torres glared at him as if she were going to kill him; they had had to delay their efforts at trying to understand the anomaly because unlike herself and Seven, John decided to give Voyager's warp diagnostics a cursory reading and therefore had to return to the diagnostics when he found himself wholly lost. They had finally finished the complete simulation of the ordeal they had gone through in the nebula. All the elements fell into place, and all they needed was to recreate the conditions that lead to the formation of the rift.   
  
--   
  
An arn following the completion of the simulation, the mess hall was once again closed so that Janeway and John could hold one last meeting before initiating their plan to bring Voyager back to their "home." John briskly walked into the mess hall and scanned the area. Aeryn was chatting away with Tuvok over some combating moves, Torres, Seven, and Janeway were pensively reviewing the specifics of the plan, and Paris was showing off the stats of the Delta Flyer to D'Argo. John found Chakotay sitting quietly reviewing a PADD, and noticed at the corner of his eye a certain gray woman awfully close to an uncomfortable looking ensign.   
  
"Chiana," John sighed, as he reached the young woman. "Lay off the kid, he has the hots for Seven." John smirked as he noticed Kim's face turn bright red.   
  
"Can't a girl have a little fun around here?" Chiana complained as John pulled her off Kim by the back of her top's collar.   
  
"Rygel," John said suddenly, as he remembered about the other pest he had to always keep an eye on. He looked around the mess hall, and when he failed to find him, walked towards Tuvok. "Um, excuse me, but have you seen the little fur-ball around, its not a good idea to have him out of sight, and I know you're the one in charge of security" John interrupted.   
  
"If you are referring to Mr. Rygel, yes I know of his whereabouts. Rygel was caught tampering with the replicators in the mess hall by our ship's chef, Neelix. When taken into custody and questioned about his actions, evidence was found about his meddling with the holo-deck programming. Since you were busy in Astro-metrics, I reported Rygel's misdemeanors to Aeryn Sun. She granted me permission to put him in our brig and leave him there until you and your people departed from Voyager. Are you content with this course of action?" John looked toward Aeryn, who couldn't control herself from grinning.   
  
"Yeah, that's just fine," John answered the stoic Vulcan, with Aeryn's contagious grin creeping up on his face.   
  
--   
  
"In half an hour…arn, Moya will be able to Star Burst. Once she begins the process, Voyager will begin to prepare for warp," Janeway said to the now quieted mess hall. "The power-up of both ships should begin the formation of the trans universal rift in the ionic field of the nebula. I've sent all the other technical details to Moya. From what I've learned Moya's ability to Star Burst is somewhat erratic and she can only Star Burst when she's ready, so time is of the essence. If everything goes well, we'll be out of here and back to the Delta Quadrant. Thank you for your help, all of you." Janeway shook John's hand and then added smiling, "Rygel, I'm sorry about the replicators and the holo-deck technology. You know our rules."   
  
"Bloody Prime Directive," Rygel muttered under his breath as both crews said their goodbyes, with the exception of Kim who just tried to avoid Chiana.   
  
"Well, thank you for…letting me have yet again a freakishly weird experience, and-"   
  
"Captain," John was cut off with the sound of a voice from Janeway's com-badge.   
  
"Janeway here," the Captain spoke, looking a little irritated.   
  
"Sensors are picking up three ships which appear to be heavily armed. They are heading toward our location, interception in about ten minutes. Sir…they don't look friendly." Janeway immediately turned to John.   
  
"Peacekeepers," John whispered in dismay, as he realized their situation and how they didn't have enough time to implement their plan.   
  
TBC…   
  
So what do you think? I didn't want to just end it, it would have just been boring. If I continue this, I'm probably going to get into the relationships built by the characters, I dunno…   
  
Final Note: I posted this in the Farscape section b/c I never knew there was a crossover section—shame on me! Lol, anywayz, if I find the cross-over section, I will post the next chapter and the story there…I don't know how that will work out though…if anything, just check the Farscape section. I don't care that trekkies won't read this, there too analytical anyway…j/k, I am a trekkie, so I know what I'm talking about. ;) 


End file.
